


Me Still Loving You

by xXkurohiloverXx



Series: Still Me and You, You and I Still [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, child Yuuri Katsuki, small Yuuri Katsuki, this damn tags tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXkurohiloverXx/pseuds/xXkurohiloverXx
Summary: A story about Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki living in an alternate universe with a big age gap and a different story timeline.  They are still figure skaters, though.





	

 

            Soft melodies played the tune of the piano like a lullaby as it filled the room with tenderness and comfort. A young boy who was around eight years old pulled his knees up against his chest, making sure he was well hidden behind the large drapery of the music room, where his favorite song was being played. Tears were welling up in his eye sockets, threatening to fall any second now.

            He sniffed, biting down his lower lip to prevent a sob to slip from his lips. He feared that he might get caught and the piano will stop playing if he ever makes any noise.

            As he feared, he choked on his own sob and started coughing causing the piano to stop playing abruptly. The young boy’s heart started racing in his chest, mixed emotion of fear and worry consuming his mind, hearing the screech of the stool and footsteps growing audible to his direction. Without any choice, the boy shut his eyes tightly and buried his face in between his knees before the drapery was gently lifted apart, revealing him to the new person.

 

            “Hmm? A boy?” The person crouched down to the younger one’s level; a smile crept up on his lips. “Yuuri, what are you doing here?”

 

            Like honey dripping from the person’s mouth, his name sounded so sweet to the ears, forcing the younger one to lift up his head still biting down his bottom lip. His brown eyes met blue ones that quickly reminded him of home, making him whimper and jump up to hug the person. The young boy cried, his wails echoing inside the music room.

            With a gentle smile resting on his face, the person brought a hand on the younger ones back, giving it a gentle caress and lulled the young boy to calm him down.

 

            “Shh, it’s alright, Yuuri. It’s okay. I’m here, right? There’s nothing to worry about because I’m right here, with you.”

 

            “Vic…Vicchan…..” Yuuri called through his cries. “He…my dog…I…I…”

 

            “Yes, I understand. It’s not your fault Yuuri. Accidents happen, and we don’t know when it will even happen. So don’t blame yourself because no one is blaming you.”

 

            Yuuri slowly pulled away, their faces just inches apart, and a pout was visible on the young boy with his cheeks filled with tear tracks. The blue-eyed person grinned, making sure that Yuuri had calmed down. He stroked the young one’s hair, silky and soft to the touch, before resting his forehead to Yuuri’s.

 

            “Victor, when will I go back home?”

 

            The question made the blue-eyed boy, Victor, to cup both Yuuri’s cheeks with both of his hands. He wiped the tear tracks away from the young boy’s cheeks, caressing it with his thumbs as Victor gave Yuuri another gentle smile.

 

            “Do you want to go home, Yuuri?” Victor asked which the young boy gave a small nod as a reply. “Are you going to leave me behind?” This time, the young boy quickly shook his head and hug Victor once again.

 

            “Let’s go home together. I don’t want to leave you behind.”

 

            “But I _am_ home, Yuuri.”

 

            Another shake of the head from the young boy, and said, “No, I want you to come with me, back to my home.”

 

            Victor felt his chest tighten, and couldn’t help but wrap his arms around the young boy, tightly, as if he doesn’t want to let go. It was painful for the both of them, especially for him, _for Victor_ , to still hold on to the young boy.

            After half a year, Victor still couldn’t forget that time.

            Right in front of his eyes, the body of his beloved and his dog flew as a car hit them with impact. The scene kept replaying in the back of his mind. Tears streamed down his face, soft sobs escaping his lips, and his arms were tightly secured around the boy’s body. Even if it was just a figment of his mind playing with him out of loneliness and despair, he could still feel Yuuri’s warmth against his.

 

            “Yuuri.” Victor let the name roll on his tongue, his usual way of calling the young boy during his days with him, who still breathes the same air as his. “I love you, Yuuri. Please don’t leave me. _Solnyshko_ , my Yuuri, I love you, _moy solnyshko_.”

 

            Nothing. There was no reply from the younger one.

            Victor opened his eyes to see an empty space in front of him. The façade he wore broke into pieces, leaving him to break down and scream his cries. He called out, again and again, but no one answered back. He lost his young beloved, his Yuuri, his sunshine. The pain in his heart grew as he felt his whole being slowly leaning down to the cold, hard floor. He called out for one last time. But only the wind answered back.

            Feeling his eyelids heavy and slowly falling, Victor let the sleepiness take over his body. Ignoring the door in the music room break and his name being called with other voices screaming, Victor took his rest. He was tired, in pain; he wanted to see his Yuuri once again.

 

**_14 years later_ **

 

            Victor Nikiforov, twenty-six years old, a living legend in the figure skating world men’s division. He drowned himself in practices and competitions to keep his mind off from trying to remember the bitter past. No, he did not dare forget his young beloved, but only the misery he felt during those times. Because of this, he eventually re-created another image of himself that everyone adores, and hid his true self behind that image he built.

            He was on his way out of the area, together with his young cousin Yura and uncle/coach Yakov, when his ears caught a familiar name from behind him. The beating of his heart pounded like a drum, slow but loud. Hands trembling on his side and he felt his feet glued to the ground; he was frozen on his spot.

            Just to make sure that it wasn’t his hallucination due to his tired mind and body from the competition, he waited for the person before to call out that name again.

 

            “Oi, Yuuri Katsuki! Just what do you think you are doing? Walk with your head high. You made it, did you not?”

 

            Victor’s chest tightened, his breath caught on his throat. He must be dreaming, right? No, it must be just his mind playing him once again. But he had to, yes, at least a peek would do. It won’t hurt him, right? He just needed confirmation.

            Before Victor could even turn his head towards the direction where the conversation was, he stopped midway.

 

            “Thank you for your kind words. I am fine, just tired.”

 

            “Well, if you say so. Just remember we got your back, okay? See you back to Japan.”

 

            “Yes, see you.”

 

            “Yuuri, we have to get back to the hotel.”

 

            Victor was all ears to the whole conversation. But when he heard a slight gasp from the boy named Yuuri Katsuki, he couldn’t help but put on his mask and pretend that he was just looking around. He swears that his heart just fell when their eyes met, and like an electric current ran down his spine.

             The same brown eyes were staring back at him, both hands covering half his face, as if praying to the heavens and eyes filled with brimming tears behind his blue glasses.

            Yuuri Katsuki’s expression…was it what he thought it is?

            Victor turned to face him fully, behind the raven haired boy, his coach, Victor presumed, was asking various questions worriedly and looking back and forth from Yuuri then at the Russian man.

 

            “Vic…tor….”

 

            The way _this_ Yuuri called his name sounded like his young beloved who left him. Victor couldn’t think straight, his mind was fighting against rationality and instinct. He wanted to run towards the brown-eyed boy, but he was still stuck on his place.

            In his mind, he wanted to confirm it. He wanted to know whether or not this was his Yuuri; _his Yuuri_.

 

            “ _Moy solnyshka_?” He called out, his voice cracked midway and held the threatening tears that burn his eyes.

 

            As he watched the boy’s eyes widen, the tears rolled down his cheeks, he knew, Victor knew it was his Yuuri. Just like his body had its mind on its own, he slowly brought his arms up and spread it open to welcome a hug he longed for many years.

            The brown-eyed boy brought his hands down and ran towards him, as if a wind was taking him. He found himself against a broad chest, warmth that he had been longing from his dreams he had every night.

            Victor’s long, slender arms wrap itself around Yuuri’s body, embracing the familiar structure-- though now quite grown—and the unmistaken scent that only he knows of, Victor took everything in and didn’t hold his tears back and nuzzled on Yuuri’s shoulders.

 

            “Victor, Victor, Victor, Victor,” Yuuri called out over and over, his cries growing louder and pinched Victor’s heart. “I’m here, _Victor_.”

 

            As if Yuuri read his heart, Victor slightly nodded, ignoring the people around them, even his cousin and uncle, who were causing a commotion.

 

            “Yes, you are here, moy solnyshko. You are here in my arms.” Victor heaved a long and shaky sigh. “This is not a dream, yes?”

 

            Yuuri pulled away, making sure that their faces were just inches apart, afraid that they might be separated again, and leaned on Victor’s forehead. Just like in his dreams.

 

            “No, Victor, it’s not. I am here. See?” Yuuri took Victor’s right hand and pressed his cheek on his warm palm. “I’m here, alive. I won’t let go again. I won’t leave you again.”

 

            “Yuuri,” Victor called, at a loss for words. “ _My Yuuri_ , you’re alive. You’re back here with me. I love you, Yuuri, _moy solnyshko_. I love you so much.”

 

            Yuuri whimpered, but grinned at the Russian man. “I love you too, Victor, even in this life, my heart yearns for you. And only you.”

 

            After their reunion, both Victor and Yuuri were faced with reporters wanting to know what happened, alongside where their coaches tagged along. With Victor feeling his old self coming back, he beamed a smile to the reports and took Yuuri with him towards the exit of the building.

            Yuuri asked his coach if they could use their hotel room for him and Victor to catch up. Since Yuuri wasn’t the type to ask a selfish request, Celestino, Yuuri’s coach, sighed and nodded at him with a smile. His coach knew better about Yuuri’s nightly crying, longing to see the man that visits him in his dreams.

            Without any second wasted, and the reporters came rushing out of the building to follow them, Victor hailed a cab and both of them hopped in as Yuuri gave the directions to the driver as quickly as he could. Seconds later the taxi drove away, leaving the reporters behind chanting distress as a good scoop slipped out from them.

            It was silent inside the taxi. But Yuuri and Victor had their hands tied to each other, both gripping tightly ensuring that they won’t let go.

            Yuuri had his heart thumping loud, his face flushed and mind filled with thoughts. He was too pre-occupied that he didn’t notice Victor inching closer to him, taking their intertwined hands and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of Yuuri’s hand. It was until then that Yuuri flinched and swung his head towards Victor still with a flushed face. In front of him, the Russian man gently smiled placing both their hands on his lap and bringing his free hand on Yuuri’s cheek, giving it small circles as he caress it gently. Yuuri shared a smile with the Russian man, leaning on the hand against his cheek and taking his own free hand on top of Victor’s.

            The ride was silent, but their eyes held a conversation that somewhat filled the rising silence.

            Once that they reached the hotel Yuuri was staying, they both started asking basics questions to each other along the way. The smile on their faces was not leaving as they kept their conversation going to catch up from the years they were apart.

            Yuuri unlocked the door to his hotel room and went inside, freeing the path so Victor could walk in. As he closed the door behind him, he couldn’t stop himself from back-hugging Victor, taking the Russian man by surprise.

 

            “Hm, what is it, Yuuri?” Victor cooed, placing his hand on top of Yuuri’s locked ones.

 

            “Victor, I’m sorry.” Yuuri tightened his grip. “I’m sorry that I left you behind. I’m sorry that I just showed up now. I’m so—“

 

            “ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor unbuckled Yuuri’s arms from him and turned around to face the Japanese boy, his brown eyes filled with tears once again. “Why are you apologizing?”

 

            “Because I left you all alone, Victor.” He choked a sob. Yuuri felt hands on his cheeks, and he just noticed that he wasn’t looking at Victor.

 

            Victor made Yuuri look up at him, leaned down, and pressed his lips on Yuuri’s soft ones; his lips were sweet to the taste. “But you are here now, Yuuri. That’s all that matters to me. Did I not tell you that time?”

 

            “What is it?”

 

            Ah, yes, Victor was speaking to the ghost created by his mind. “Accidents happen, and we do not know when it might even happen. So it’s not your fault, Yuuri. No one is blaming you, _I_ am not blaming you.” Victor’s voice was hushed. “I admit that I had been in misery when I lost you. But fate brought you back to me, just when I lost all hope that fate was cruel enough to take you away from me.”

 

            “Victor.” Yuuri sobbed, inching closer as he kissed Victor gently, and passionately, taking in his beloved’s sweet, sweet lips. He slowly pulled away and took the Russian man’s face on both of his hands. “I love you, Victor. I’m back.”

 

            For a slight moment Victor’s eyes widen, tears quickly filled his eyes and streamed down his face. A soft chuckle left his lips, and with a smile he said, “Welcome back, Yuuri.”

 

            Victor leaned in and took another sweet tasting kiss from his young beloved before scooping him off the floor and took him to bed. The two shared a laugh as they lie down on the bed, bodies pressed against each other, and kissed once again, deeply and passionately. They both spend the night not letting go of each other.

            _Not ever again_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyheyheeey! First time posting here. This story of mine had also been posted in another site. I'm telling you just because. Lels.   
> Here's the link: http://fanfiction.io/story/Me-Still-Loving-You-321  
> So I still don't know if I can post the stories I had been writing up till now. I hit another slump and dead end of my writer persona, but I am hoping to share the stories I had kept with me for the past months.   
> Sorry for the crappy story. I'm testing out in posting my stories online once again, coz i feel like it had been months or a year now. And I feel bad for some people who read my fanfics in Wattpad (lol yea, I wrote there then I discover ao3 from a friend. explore explore), sooo~ yeah.   
> Still thinking about the regular updates and shits.  
> Thank you for dropping by~  
> Any-anyways~ Happy Reading! <3


End file.
